


little merman

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Other, Soft Mornings, sweet kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: "I had a dream I was a merman and you were royalty."He said it like he wanted you to know something.





	

"I had a dream I was a merman and you were royalty."

  
Saeran told you that this morning over a hot cup of coffee and a couple of biscuits that stayed in the oven for far too long. You were kind of distracted at the moment on your phone, talking with the RFA over the messenger, so you didn't hear him right at first. You glanced upward and met his eyes, and his soften as he realizes you didn't hear him, repeating himself slowly. It's a little more uncertain the second time, but for some reason, he sounds like he's saying something important to him.

  
"Oh... Well, you've been reading a lot lately. Did you read the Little Mermaid or something?" You jokingly say while reaching for your coffee cup, but when he nods, your hand freezes mid-stretch around the mug. You did give him a lot of your old favorite books, some of them fairy tales, so maybe he got invested in those rather quickly. He's looking away now, as if occupied with something else in his head all of the sudden, not wanting to give elaboration.

  
But it was weird. He said it like he wanted you to know something.

  
"Well... did we have a happily ever after?" You ask him, and though you're not sure what you were expecting, you're still surprised when he shakes his head.

  
"I wanted to become a human so I could be with you."

  
"That's... how the Little Mermaid goes..."

  
"I know. But you were in love with somebody else. I failed my mission and became sea foam."

  
You thought he looked a bit off when he came into the kitchen this morning, but you didn't think he would be upset over something like this. Was he sad because he didn't have a happy ending in the dream? Things like that tend to get to him pretty easily. You notice he's swayed by unrealistic forces so easily on occasion, but you didn't mind constantly reassuring him that you loved him so much. You were kind of glad this wasn't his usual kind of nightmare, but you didn't want him to live with the fear in his head that you both were going to end up like that in reality.

  
You push yourself up from your seat and make your way over to him to kneel by his side, pressing a kiss to his jaw. He snaps his head toward you, and instead of letting him speak, you press your lips to his in a rush. He fumbles, almost pushes you away, but when he calms down, he returns the affection just as equally.

  
"Oh my! It seems I saved the merman! And now, we can live happily ever after...! We must be married right away!" You exclaim as you wiggle your way onto his lap, and his eyes are wide, somewhat shocked. He hesitates, but after they soften, he tilts his head, trying to read you. He doesn't understand.

  
"...What?" He asked.

  
"I'm changing your dream to the _true_ end, silly. And now the merman won't turn into sea foam. He's won royalty's love."

  
It takes a moment, with your arms going around his neck to pull him closer to make a smile twitch onto his lips. He presses a kiss to your cheek, carefully, testing the waters before he laughs - _actually laughs_ \- so quietly it could have been mistaken for a scoff.

  
"...Right. I'm saved."

**Author's Note:**

> do i know how to end things? absolutely Not


End file.
